The Thing Left Unsaid
by Shenlong7
Summary: This after Naruto brings Sasuke back from the Akatsuki stronghold. Sasuke feels lonely and is having a hard time finding a women. He is then assigned to tutor a chunin named Sora Kiriomi and the tow began to discover feelings for each other. possible lemo
1. Chapter 1

The Thing Left Unsaid

Authors note: this is not connected to Their Eyes Met with Love, but uses two of the original characters Keiji and Sagat, both being manifestations of myself. Keiji is paired with Anko and has the same background as TEML. The character Kiriomi is based on a good friend of mine who this is dedicated to.

Chapter one: Annoying?

Sasuke was sitting alone on the bench thinking of his shocking discovery. It had been only a week since Naruto brought him back to Konohagakure. A lot had happened during his quest for vengeance, a quest which had brought him nothing, but pain and had driven him into loneliness. He was still moving like a puppet on Itachi's string, moving closer and closer to misery. He found that Naruto had fallen in love with Hinata and the two were now inseparable. Sasuke wish he were like that with someone and he would have been that way with Sakura had it not been for the self-destructive avenger inside of him that sent him away from her. The hurt he had caused her had drilled a gap in between them that permanently placed them in the friend zone. Now she was with Gaara, which was actually comforting that she didn't leave him for that big eyebrow freak Rock Lee. Sasuke would have been depressed as hell, but he felt good that it was Gaara since he'd heard about Gaara's help with comforting Sakura.

He looked out into the horizon and watched the birds fly by as he fell in to a daydream. It was Naruto's voice that woke him up.

"Hey, emo-teme, wake up," said Naruto with a grin on his face.

"I'm surprised you had the self control not to shout loser," said Sasuke. He was actually speaking the truth about being surprised. Naruto used to be the loudest ninja, now he was actually quieter than most people. He didn't think of Naruto as a loser. In fact he was envious of Naruto. Naruto had someone to love and someone to return that love, but Sasuke had only friends. He wanted the love of more than friends, someone who wanted to share his hopes, his dreams, his fantasies. "Anyway what the hell do you want?"

"Touchy today aren't we," teased Naruto. "I just wanted to tell you that Tsunade-sama requested your presence at her office and urges you not to be late. Meaning that if you are late you better be ready for pain."

Sasuke would say that he didn't care, but that would be a lie. He had been on the receiving end of one of Tsunade's punches and he knew he never wanted to be on the receiving end of another one of her punches ever again. He hurried quickly to the Hokage Tower, not wanting to be killed because he wasn't fast enough. It would be to embarrassing to tell his clan that he wasn't able to avenge them because he couldn't meet the Hokage on time.

As soon as he entered the Hokage's office, he noticed a girl standing there who was roughly his age, maybe a year younger than him. He thought she was beautiful, a thing he had never started noticing about girls until now, and her auburn hair covered her shoulders making her look like a woman of nobility. Her porcelain skin had a look of softness to it, but her eyes spoke of a hardness and determination that Sasuke found attractive. She had a nervous look as soon as he came in which made Sasuke wonder. Tsunade was sitting at her desk drinking tea, which was the only thing she drank when she wasn't drinking sake. She noticed his footsteps or appeared to notice them, but he was sure that she had known he would arrive at that moment.

"You sent for me Hokage-sama," asked Sauske.

"Yes I did," said Tsunade gesturing to a chair. "I have come to ask a favor of you. You see, I have a friend who wishes to have a tutor for his daughter and his daughter just happened to request you, specifically, by name. Well, you aren't on any missions and this will be a perfect time to regain the trust of the village."

"How does the village know of what's inside Naruto," asked Sasuke.

"You see, when Naruto fought against the Akatsuki to save you, he had to merge with the Kyuubi to gain enough power to defeat the leader. The only person not accounted for is your brother, Itachi."

"That bastard would be the one to get away," said Sasuke. He had tried to get him by going to the Akatsuki stronghold, but was captured and the others in his squad were killed. He had never forgiven himself for that mistake. "I assume that this is the daughter you were talking about."

"Yes, her name is Sora Kiriomi, and she is very talented if I do say so myself," said Tsunade. "So will you accept the easy way?"

"Sure," said Sasuke, trying to play off the fact that he was actually caving in to demands. He put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the door. "Kiriomi-san, please be at the training grounds in an hour and bring the intent to kill."

Kiriomi was so happy that her idol, Uchiha Sasuke, was going to be her tutor. From what she heard, Sasuke was just made jonin at the request of Naruto and Kakashi. She was about to made jonin, but she needed to pass the test and who better to help her than someone who had trained underone of the legendary sanins. For a long time she had admired Sasuke's strong features and had actually spoken to him on a couple of times prior to the occasion, but Sasuke didn't seem to remember those. Kiriomi had fallen in love with his cockatoo spiked hair, his strong cool expression, the natural grace he seemed to have, and his changed attitude. She had liked his attitude before, but now she liked how he had torn down some of the barriers he put up. So far was she in her daydreams that she didn't notice that Sasuke had arrived late. It was a habit he seemed to have picked up from Kakashi. He walked into her line of vision to get her attention.

"Hope I haven't kept you waiting for long," said Sasuke running his fingers through his head. "Well then, let's get started by testing your abilities so far. There is an object somewhere around here. Your mission is to find it and bring it back here in one piece."

"Who is my opponent," said Kiriomi. "If you said that I have to survive then that means that you have someone to try and stop me."

"Your opponent is me," said Sasuke. "You had better brought the intent to kill or else you might get broken."

"I don't break easily," said Kiriomi defiantly. Idol or not, no one called Kassuga Kiriomi weak or fragile. "Come on."

Two hours later Sasuke was sitting on top of Kiriomi, reading a book that he had bought. (No it's not Icha Icha Paradise.) Kiriomi would fidget, but she had lost the strength push him off of her.

"You know going over your performance there were at least seven things you could have done better," said Sasuke not taking his eyes from the book. "But all things considered, you really do have talent. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to be helping you increase your taijutsu and genjutsu. You fell to easily to my tricks and I suck at genjutsu. I'm more of the taijutsu specialist in the trio."

"Sakura must be the genjutsu specialist," said Kiriomi. She based it off the fact that she had the most chakra control and was a genius. "So Naruto is the ninjutsu specialist?"

"Actually, he's stronger than any of us in this village," said Sasuke. "Years ago, he wasn't that much different from a regular ninja, in fact he was worse, but now look at him. Fortune favors those with good hearts."

"You have a good heart to," said Kiriomi.

"Maybe, but right now we need to get you home," said Sasuke. He picked her up and carried her home, not noticing the fact that her face was red as a cherry.

Kiriomi's progress was impressive, but he would find the girl staring at him sometimes while he was deep in thought. Other times she would go on about what her friends were doing and pretty much did a good many things that other girls did. Sasuke himself, still carried some of his anti-social attitude, but he felt that he should at least try to participate in a conversation, but he would always just fade into space as the girl just kept on talking to him. It was a habit girls had of trying to chage him that he just found made them unattractive.

"You know you always seem to just stare off into space when we talk," said Kriomi. "You don't even listen to me do you?"

"I listen for about say five minutes then I just think of what to train you in next," said Sasuke. It was blunter than he meant and he wondered why since it seemed too cruel.

"Well sorry for being such a burden," said Kiriomi as she stormed out.

_What an annoying girl_, thought Sasuke. _I should probably apologize, she's alright when she doesn't talk, but I can tell she only talks about that stuff because she was worried about me. Her conversations have more of a point than other girls, I'll give her that. Later tonight though, I have a date tonight. _

It was later that night that he found himself wondering why he dated. His date was some medical-nin, she reminded him of Sakura and how he used to think about her. His date talked about the different surgeries she had performed and apparently thought that circumcision was dinner conversation. He decided to leave through the bathroom window, but he left enough money to cover his part of the bill. As he climbed out he saw Kiriomi sitting on a bench looking depressed so he decided this would be the best time to apologize to her. He walked over to her, but found that she was still pissed out him.

"What the hell do you want," she asked. "Did you come to tell me how annoying I am?"

"No I came to apologize," said Sasuke. "This is rare so you know I mean it if I'm apologizing to you. You're not that annoying, it's just you try to carry on conversations about things you don't really care about."

"Well, I just thought you might like to hear conversations that were like the ones Sakura ahd with you," said Kiriomi. "I just wanted to make you feel comfortable."

"Okay first off, they weren't conversations because only she talked. Second, when she talked about all that shit, she actually cared about that, but you couldn't give two shits about any of that gossip. I actually like that because I couldn't give two shits about any of that stuff. From now on just talk about things you actually like."

"There you are," said a voice from behind them. It was the date that Sasuke had unsuccessfully ditched. "Who is this?"

"I'm just a cousin of his coming to get him," said Kiriomi thinking quickly. "His aunt passed out so I've come to take him to the hospital."

"Oh, well he could have just told me without having to sneak out like that," said the woman. "Well go on ahead, I'll call you later."

"Okay," said Sasuke making a quick getaway with Kiriomi in tow. When they were out of sight, Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. "You saved my ass back there. Thanks, I'll buy you dinner."

"How did you know I was hungry," asked the startled girl.

"I could hear your stomach growling like a lion."

They went to Naruto's old haunt and were surprised not to see Naruto in sight. He would usually be here with Hinata, but instead there was Gaara with his first love, Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke," said Gaara motioning him over to join them. Gaara had gotten friendlier since the time they fought. He was now Kazekage and he made great lengths to find some reason to go to Konoha to visit Sakura.

"Hey," replied Sasuke. He couldn't be mad at Gaara for giving Sakura the love he should have given her. "Where's the lovey-dovey couple? They should be here."

"At a fancy restaurant if you can believe it," said Sakura. "Naruto told Gaara to come here when he found out that Gaara had never had ramen before. Keiji's coming over because he never tasted ramen either. It seems like Naruto is trying to convert more people to Ichiruka Ramen."

"I don't mind," said Ichiruka. "I'm honored to have the Kazekage come to my humble ramen shack."

"I can see why Naruto comes to this place every day," said Gaara. "This stuff is delicious."

"I hope that doesn't mean all of our dates will end up here," said Sakura with a sigh.

"Of course not," said Gaara. "I'll take you to any place you want."

Sasuke sighed wishing that it was him saying those words. He wanted to be the one holding Sakura now, but he also wanted someone to hold. He didn't care who it was because Sakura didn't interest him so much. Nothing seemed to satisfy him since he felt those pains of loosing grace in the eyes of the girl who once loved him. He began to doubt himself and he was probably going to return that girls calls. Low self-esteem was his biggest enemy and he needed to find some way to stop it. He ordered a bowl of ramen himself since he skipped out before he ordered his food. Kiriomi had the diet ramen which was popular with girls, but he wondered why she ordered it. She had a nice body already.

"Okay let's switch," said Sasuke, switching the bowls so that she had his pork ramen.

"Hey I'm on a diet," said Kiriomi.

"For what," asked Sasuke. "Your body is fine the way it is. Do not make yourself a skeleton just because most other girls are anorexic. Temari, Ino, HInata, Sakura, and Tenten don't eat diet ramen because they know that they have good bodies. You will not beat me getting less nutrition than you need."

"Do you really think I'm not fat," said Kiriomi. She thought that he might have thought she was fat since he once called her "porky" as a joke not about her size, but about her love for pork ramen.

"If you're referring to that nickname I gave you, I was talking about your love for pork. Your beautiful as you are, trust me I know."

_Yeah you do have a nice put and a decent rack._ Sasuke wondered where that thought had come from, but decided that he felt it was true. It didn't matter that he found her to be beautiful since he thought that about a lot of women.

"You two seem to be close," teased Ayame at the counter.

"We're just good friends," said Sasuke.

Kiriomi's heart stopped at those words. Sasuke actually considered her a friend and she knew how hard it was to be known as anything other than an annoyance or random person that he knew. _He actually thinks I'm a friend._

"Thanks," said Kiriomi blushing slightly.

"No problem," said Sasuke. "I owe you for that save and what are friends for?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: friends?

Sasuke dodged one of the kunai thrown at him as he returned the favor by throwing shuriken at his attacker. Kiriomi just disappeared into a puff of smoke and left a piece of wood in her place with an explosive note attached to it. The explosion knocked Sasuke back and he hit a tree. Kiriomi took this chance to claim checkmate as she rushed towards him, but she found a hand grabbing her feet. She was pulled down into the ground up to her neck.

"You almost forgot me, but you didn't try to throw a kunai at me and take me out at a distance," said Sasuke. "You allowed yourself to fall into a trap that could be avoided easily."

"I didn't want to throw something that might kill you," said Kiriomi. "I don't want to kill you a friend."

"In this exorcise I am not your friend, but your enemy. You have to come at me with the intent to kill or else you won't be able to beat me."

"Fine then let me remedy that mistake," said Kiriomi as she burst from the ground with kunai in hand. The raw strength that this kunoichi had didn't cease to amaze Sasuke. Her movement with the kunai however, was at a disadvantage because for the fastest stroke to be used, she would have to perform the most predictable and easily dodged attacks a ninja could perform. All Sasuke had to do was to move back an inch and the kunai missed him by an inch. He then used his fist to knock Kiriomi back into a tree. Before she could defend herself, shuriken and kunai pinned her to the tree.

"Looks like you'll be the one buying lunch today again," said Sasuke. He told her that the loser paied for lunch and Kiriomi had never won a single match with Sasuke, but she was coming close. "I think I can buy myself another bathhouse to the Uchiha compound with the money I'm saving."

"Just wait, one day I'm going to kick your ass and then we'll see whose laughing," said Kiriomi. "I'm gonna hold it over your head for so long that all you'll be to see is my in your face dance in your dreams."

"If there is any dance I want you to do in my dreams it's a lap dance," said Sasuke bluntly.

"YOU PERVERT," she shouted as she slapped Sasuke across the face. "How dare you say such things to a lady like me."

"You're right and I'm sorry," said Sasuke. "I don't know where that came from."

"So you think I've lost my body," said Kiriomi pretending to be angry. She loved to tease Sasuke like this, it could sometimes make him feel guilty and pay for lunch.

"Yes," said Sasuke as he ran away from her.

"Wait a second right there you bastard," said Kiriomi chasing after him.

The chase led them to Ichiruka Ramen, a place that Sasuke found okay to go to every once in a while, but most of his friends met up here, which he hated because he was so certain that Naruto's eating habits had been behind it. He found Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Sakura, Shino with Kiba's sister, Hanad, Kiba, Kiba's girl friend Nishino, Neiji, Tenten, Keiji, and his wife Anko. The two had gotten married two weeks ago and Anko was already pregnant. Everyone was talking about how quiet things had gotten since the death of the Akatsuki. Shino however was busy enjoying the taste of Hana's mouth.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, I see you brought your date," said Naruto.

"And I see you left your balls at home, dobe," said Sasuke with a smirk. "Where are Temari and Shikamaru? I thought that Gaara would never let her out of his sight."

"Like Shikamaru would have the minimals to do that," said Gaara. Shikamaru was the type of guy you could trust around your daughter because he was too lazy to try anything.

"Besides he's not stupid," said Naruto. The dobe was right, fucking Temari mean instant death by the hands of Gaara. He was like the ultimate birth control.

"I know what you mean," said Sasuke."He can intimidate any of his siter's boyfriends unlike dog boy."

"You don't know Shino or my sister," said Kiba. "They aren't weak and Shino has everyone bugged so he can knock a person out except for Naruto. They don't seem to work on Naruto."

"Yeah sure," said Sasuke. "They're the only people I know with a more active sex life than Keiji and Anko and those two go at it like sexually starved rabbits."

"Sasuke-sama do you have to say things like that in public," said Kiriomi.

"Sorry about that Kiriomi," said Sasuke.

"You never complied with any of Sakura's requests for you to not fight," said Naruto. "Just how close are you two."

"We're just friends," said Kiriomi.

Those words caused a certain feeling in Sasuke that couldn't place. It felt like something had poked him a little, but he didn't know what. Surely he couldn't have actually been hurt by what she said. It was then that out of the corner of his eye he saw **him.** Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw his brother Itachi. He couldn't stand still; he left abruptly leaving the others to look at him. He was so concerned about catching up with Itachi that he didn't notice Kiriomi following him. The trail led him all the way to the Forbidden Forest, which he entered without noticing Kiriomi following him. She had seen the look in his eye and she was worried about him. She had grown attached to her idol and would never allow anything to hurt him.

Sasuke had lost track of Itachi, but he soon picked up another person's presence right behind him. He turned to see Kiriomi standing there with a worried look in her eye. _She was just trying to see how I was doing. It' understandable but I feel strange when it's me that someone's worried about._ He stopped and walked towards her.

"What are you doing here," asked Sasuke.

"I'm following you," said Kiriomi. "You left in a hurry and I thought you might have seen your brother by the way you were looking."

"I did see him or I could have sworn I saw him," said Sasuke, he looked delirious. He looked up at her and saw over left shoulder, Itachi coming at her from behind with a kunai. "Get out the way."

He shoved her out the way and felt the cold metal slip into his stomach. Pain shot through his body and his older brother rammed Sasuke right into a tree. He stared at his brother with accusing eyes and then disappeared without a trace. Kiriomi came running towards him with a medical kit. He had heard that she had learned a few medical techniques. She opened his shirt to check the wound that Itachi had left. She removed the kunai and proceeded to treat the wound with antibiotics to prevent infection. Sasuke looked dazed and his felt like they weighed two hundred pounds.

"Come on stay with me Sasuke-sama," said Kiriomi. "Please stay alive for me Sasuke-sama."

The last thing Sasuke could remember was the feeling of something warm against his lips before he passed out.

Sasuke woke up next to a campfire and found his wound had been bandaged. It was getting dark, probably after eight o'clock. He looked around for Kiriomi, but she wasn't there. He wanted to thank her for healing him and he wanted to thank her for the kiss he was so certain he felt. The question popped up into his head. _Are we more than just friends? Do I love her like a friend or is it more?_ Sasuke had never felt this way before, not even with Sakura. He sensed someone coming and reached for his kunai pouch. It was only Kiriomi returning with food.

"So you're awake," said Kriiomi. "You had me worried that you weren't going to make it, but your tougher than that."

"No I'm not," said Sasuke.

"Just because you lost to your brother again doesn't make you weak," said Kiriomi.

"It's not the physical victories over me that show I'm weak. I gave up my village, my friends, and a girl who loved me, all so I could get strong enough to kill him. I got more people killed and here I am. Let's face it I'm weak."

He felt arms around him as Kiriomi brought him in for a warm embrace and he couldn't help himself. He just wanted to lie in that safe warmth that he had always denied himself, but he wasn't sure who he wanted to be giving that warmth to him. He helped her cook dinner and he stared up at the night sky. He wondered where there relationship was going and where he wanted it to go. Surely he could do worse for a companion and he needed someone to love. _But just because I feel I need someone to love doesn't mean I should pick the first person who kisses me._ Kiriomi looked at Sasuke and wondered what was on his mind. Was he still plagued by the feelings he had for Sakura or the hatred he bore towards his brother? Was he feeling shocked from the events or did he feel the kiss and was now wondering what to make of it?

"Are you okay Sasuke-sama," asked Kiriomi. "You seem to be troubled by something."

"I'm troubled by a lot of things," said Sasuke. "I don't what I'm going to do with my life and I haven't the answer for the questions in my mind. A shinobi should always have clarity of vision, but that is something I don't have right now. What am I going to do?"

"You're going to be you," said Kiriomi. "You're Uchiha Sasuke, savior of the Uchiha clan and that means you have to be strong and face your faults. I'm weak, I have things I want to say, but can't. You say everything you want to say without fear, no matter how much a person can hurt you. You don't need to sit there and feel as if you've been stripped of everything that is good because you haven't. Your friends see it in you, Tsunade-sama sees it in you, and I see it in you."

Her words brought tears to his eyes as he said, "thank you." He held her like he was she'd disappear and he'd be lonely. She stroked his hair as he cried all his troubles and his problems into her shirt. The feeling inside of him grew and he feared that he might be in love with Kiriomi and she might think of him only as a friend.

That night he had a dream about her. In the dream he tells her he loves her and they kiss. He woke up from the dream with a start afraid that he had actually made what he thought was a big mistake. He didn't even know if it was really love or if he was just lonely and he didn't want to hurt. _I envy you Naruto. Your love with __Hinata__ can bear fruit, but what about mine. Am I going forward or backward? Where is my love going? _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Hardest thing to say

Two months went by and Sasuke was impressed by Kiriomi's progress and began to feel that unknown emotion inside of him. Some nights he found he would dream of Kiriomi, a person who had become a dear friend to him. In his dreams he would tell her that he loved her and would never leave. The dreams always ended with the two kissing. This dream on this night was different. They had already kissed and were now going further as they started to let their hands explore each other's body. Sasuke woke up just before he had removed Kiriomi's bra. He was sweating and he could feel his erection pushing the crotch of his pajamas. He tried going back to sleep, but all he could think about this night was her. When morning came, Sasuke realized that he needed help on what he should do. All those years of acting like he had autism had really come back to screw him good. The one person he thought to turn to was Naruto's godfather, Keiji, who was living with Mitarashi Anko, a jonin who had been a student of Sasuke's one time sensei, Orochimaru.

Keij heard knocking at the door and decided to open it since Anko was still fast asleep. He stared at her beautiful naked frame and he leaned over to kiss her gently. He felt like the luckiest man in the world that she was all his and she loved that fact. He opened the door slowly to see the surviving Uchiha standing there. He looked like he hadn't gotten enough sleep, just like Keiji, who had been up all night with Anko.

"You look like you've been up all night," said Keiji. "I knew you and Kiriomi would eventually be going together, but damn you guys moved fast."

"We're not going out," said Sasuke a bit annoyed. "I just want to know if you could help me with these dreams I've been having. In the dreams I'm telling Kiriomi that I love her and then last night we went further into the realm of what you're saying."

"You had your first wet dream," said Keiji. "It's a sign that you're a man and that you are in love with a girl. Don't try to deny it because if you weren't in love with her, you wouldn't be here. You'd already be down at those training grounds right now, but you're not. Instead you're here and you're dumbass for not realizing that you want to love her like a man loves a woman."

"How could she see anything in me," said Sasuke. "I abandoned my friends just for a revenge that only brought me more pain. I've denied myself all the joys of life and turned my back on the village for power. I've been an arrogant asshole for a good part of my life. What the hell could she see in me?"

"Every night I'm with Anko I think the same thing," replied Keiji. "How could she love me when I caused her pain? How could she see anything good in this wolf eye of mine? As much as you would like to deny it, we're the same person, but different ages. Now go tell her how you feel."

"I don't know if I have the guts to."

Keiji grabbed Sasuke by the collar and hoisted him up until they were eye level. He was a foot taller than Sasuke. He said to Sasuke, "There comes a time in every man's life when he needs to be a man and tell the woman he loves how he feels. Now do you have fuzz on your peaches or not."

Kiriomi had been waiting for her tutor to show up so she could tell him how she felt. She had a crush on him at first, but later she found that her feelings were more than just a crush. He had been kind to her, taught new things, looked out for her, and helped her when she felt like everything was hopeless. She had grown to love Uchiha Sasuke and today she was determined to let him know exactly how she felt. Fear was dancing around in her head, playing with her doubts and making her second guess herself. Then Sasuke arrived and she didn't know what to say, she was mealy mouthed and her brain was fried with fear and shock. Sasuke was on the same terms, not knowing what to say to her.

It slipped out of her mouth, "I love you Sasuke-sama."

Sasuek looked at her and noticed that her head was down in shame as if she had been expecting to be turned down. Sasuke held her chin up and looked her in the eye. He was going to tell her everything he had wanted to tell her and more. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips and gave everything he had to it. He parted her lips with his tongue and slipped into explore the wonders of her mouth. He broke the kiss to look into her yes.

"I love you Sora Kiriomi," said Sasuke as he kissed her again, deeper than before. "I love your spirit, your strength, your intelligence, your stamina, your beauty, and most of all, who you are. I couldn't get you out of my head and I just wanted to love you, but I was afraid that you wouldn't love me like I wanted you to love me."

"So did I," said Kiriomi. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, the moment she had always imagined in her dreams was happening now. "At first it was a crush on your looks, but then I began to admire your strengths and the cool expression you always have on your face. I loved watching you stand out there in the landscape like something out of a painting of a war hero. Then there was that time at the ramen stand when you said I was beautiful. Many people have said that, but coming from you it meant everything to me."

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow," said Sasuke. "Or would tonight be preferable to you."

"I would love to be anywhere with you," said Kiriomi as she kissed him.

"Then when do you want to go," asked Sasuke.

"How about later tonight at seven," said Kiriomi. She kissed him again and wlaked off. "That'll give you five hours to get ready."

"Okay," said Sasuke. He felt good inside as he walked off. He then realized that he didn't have any dress clothes.

Keij opened the door to see Sasuke standing there. Usually it would be Naruto coming to ask if he wanted to go on a double date with him and Hinata. As soon as he introduced himself as Naruto's godfather, Naruto started treating him like he was a father. Not that Keiji minded, he actually liked giving the kid advice. Sasuke was someone whom he wished would come more often for advice because lord did he need it.

"Please tell me you got fuzz on your peaches," said Keiji. "If you tell me that you weren't able to tell her how you felt then I'm going to go wolf shit on your ass."

"I did tell her," said Sasuke. "We're going out to eat at seven and I need some dress clothes now."

"Sure I got some tuxedo's you can wear, but do you know where you're going to," asked Keiji.

"Well that's also something that I'd like your help with," said Sasuke. "Do you know of any fancy restaurants that could impress her?"

"Try the Akimichi clan's restaurant," replied Keiji.

"They have a restaurant," asked Sasuke.

"I believe the real question is why you're so surprised they have a restaurant, lord knows they haven't had a physically fit person in their clan for centuries."

"I guess it does make sense," said Sasuke. "Would I be able to get reservations?"

"I have a table that's always reserved for me, but I rarely use it," said Keiji. "You can use it for tonight since me and Anko are going to a dinner theater with Naruto and Hinata. The kid seems to love taking her to expensive places, but she never seems to be acting spoiled."

"Naruto can afford such dates?"

"The kid's the son of the Yondaime, the richest Hokage yet and that fortune has not diminished as the property the Yondaime owned has skyrocketed in value."

"Well it's good that some good luck has finally come his way," said Sasuke happy for the friend who was like a brother to him.

"Hello I'm Uchiha Sasuke here to take Kiriomi out to eat," said Sasuke. "Who might you be?"

"I'm her brother, Sora Nobunaga," said the big man standing in the door way. "You made my sister happy, so I like you. If you ever have any troubles just ask and I'll help."

Thanks," said Sasuke. "May I come in?"

"Of course," was the reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Date

Disclaimer: I realized that I didn't make it clear that I do not own Naruto or the characters. Wish I did, but I don't own it.

Sasuke talked with Nobunaga while he waited for Kiriomi to walk down the stairs. He was a friendly person for someone who was a famous assassin, but then again, assassinations were one of a ninja's duties. He had no problem killing, but he was worried of those who liked to fight to the death like Anko and Keiji. Those two were fucked up in the head and Sasuke hoped for the sake of the world that it wasn't genetic. Nobunaga, however, had different interests. He liked to sculpt things with the same kunai that he used to kill people with. Sasuke knew that Kiriomi loved to paint; she loved a lot of things and had a flexible personality, a quality that he found attractive. He also loved her singing even though he would never admit it. Whenever she sang he always pretended to find it annoying, but in truth it reminded him of his mother when she would sing as she prepared dinner.

"So what do you do in your spare time," asked Nobunaga.

"I train or take long walks," said Sasuke. "I also write about the sites I see, trying to capture the beauty of nature in a poem."

"Yeah, Kiriomi told me about how she would catch you writing while you walked," said Nobunaga. "I write some to."

"Do you publish any of your stories," asked Sasuke.

"Yeah in fact I author a series called, 'Bushido,'" replied Nobunaga.

"That's my favorite series," said Sasuke in amazement. "I always read them when I'm not training or walking. The drama, the action, and the romance are all so well written."

"Thank you," said Nobunaga with a smile. "I always take pride in my work. As much pride as Kiriomi takes in her singing voice, but I still can't figure out why."

"She has a very talented, very beautiful voice," said Sasuke.

"I never knew you liked it so much," said Kiriomi as she walked down the stairs, her black dress accenting the curves of her slender figure. Sasuke needed to remind himself to breathe.

"You look …beautiful," said Sasuke not knowing what to say.

"Well I guess you two should be off," said Nobunaga, chuckling a bit. "It's nearly seven twenty, what took you so long?"

"I was trying to pick out the right dress," replied the beautiful kunoichi. "It's a lot harder for girls to prepare then guys."

"We just know immediately what we want and how to get it," said Sasuke. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a black vest and a white silk undershirt. He also borrowed a pair of dress shoes to wear. "Well I think we should be heading out. Tell her father that I'll bring her back by eleven by the latest."

"Her father," asked Nobunaga.

"He's the one who requested that Kriomi have a tutor," said Sasuke.

"Is this true," asked Nobunaga.

"Yes," said Kiriomi.

"Is there a problem with this," asked Sasuke.

"Our father was murdered six years ago," said Nobunaga. He shook his head and replaced his glum expression with a smile. "But what does that matter, what's done is done. Now go out before you two starve to death."

The two left the house leaving Nobunaga to stare out into space. _You had the tutor thing set up just before you died huh, father? Or are you still alive since they never did find your body, only your blood? _Nobunaga wanted to find his father's body and most of all, his father's killer, but the killer left no trace of evidence. It was a mystery whose solution would always be out of his grasp.

"Wow this place looks amazing," said Kiriomi in awe.

The Akimichi restaurant was in the design of a feudal Japanese castle with golden Shisa standing guard at the door. The ivory columns that held up the roof of the ceiling had depictions of dragons and tigers. Lanterns hung from posts that were set up randomly inside the theatre. They had different kanji written on them and the kanji was written in special ink that made the kanji glow in different colors.

"The decorations are amazing, but I think tonight they're about to be outdone in beauty," whispered Sasuke in her ear. It amazed Kiriomi how romantic Sasuke could be and on their first date. Sasuke was acting so romantic because he couldn't help it. The girl in his arms was the most beautiful girl to him and he wanted no one else in his arms.

"You're so sweet," she said as she kissed him. There was electricity flowing through her kiss and he felt it jolt his heart.

It was then that Sasuke saw that the host was none other than Chouji. The obese boy was dressed nicely and for the first time, had his hair groomed instead of the usual mess that he always had. He noticed the two and immediately took them to another part of the restaurant that had karaoke. The couple noticed Shino and Kiba's sister, Hana at a table. Sasuke wanted to move quickly before Hana noticed them because she would surely invite them to join her and Shino. Sasuke wanted to sit quietly with Kiriomi and look into her eyes. Instead, Kiriomi and Hana noticed each other and went to talk to each other. Shino and Sasuke both gave a sigh since Shino had also wanted to look quietly into Hana's eyes. Instead they both sat talking together about how they hooked up. Sasuke found Shino's story amusing since it also included the time when Kiba found out.

"So how did he find out," asked Sasuke.

"He walked in on us while we were having sex," said Shino. It was surprising to Sasuke how Shino was actually older than his teammates.

"It must have been that day when everyone could hear him screaming," said Sasuke remembering that the scram brought Gaara to Konoha believing that Sakura was in trouble.

"I heard you like to sing," said Hana to Kiriomi. "You know Shino has a wonderful voice that you should really hear."

"Wait, Shino singing," asked Sasuke. "I have got to see this to believe it."

"Something about that statement pisses me off," said Shino.

"Well go on Shi-kun," said Hana pushing him towards the microphone. "Sing that song you sang to me the night we met."

Shino smiled and found the song.

"**I wear my sunglasses at night **

**So I can, ****So**** I can,**

**Watch you weave and breathe your story lines." **

Sasuke didn't know what to say to Shino. He was actually a good singer.

"I don't believe anything of what I'm seeing," said Sasuke.

"Neither do I," said Kiriomi.

"I just love it when he sings," said Hana with hunger in her eyes. "He just gets me horny when he puts all his spirit in his voice. I can't wait to take him home for some hot, sweaty sex."

Sasuke and Kiriomi both nearly choked on their dinner. "I don't think that's something you should say at a restaurant," said Sasuke.

"Oh sorry," said Hana. "I guess I just love with the wall-slamming sex we have too much."

"Wow, that is too much information," said Kiriomi.

"I didn't think Shino would actually be the type to do that," said Sasuke. "I always figured he'd be the gentle type. That's why so many girls tried to get him into bed with them."

"But he stayed true," said Hana. "I just love him and I know he loves me. He even showed me his real eye."

"What do they look like," asked Sasuke.

"He'll tell you if he wants you to know," replied Hana. That was all he was going to get from her.

Shino walked up to Sasuke and said, "Your turn wiseass."

"What," asked Sasuke a bit confused.

"I dare you to pick a song and sing it," said Shino. "Now are you man enough or not?"

"Alright then," said Sasuke. He had only one choice, he would have to sing NIN since Trent Reznor was the only voice he could do. He didn't have the vocals for Guns N' Roses or Ozzie Ozbourne so he wasn't going to try them and he tried to keep up his heavy metal image so Jimmy Hendrix was out of the question.

Unfortunately, the only love song Trent Reznor ever made was on the Downward Spiral and it was very explicit in its meaning. He gathered all his courage and started singing the song "Closer." He noticed that Shino and Hana were kissing each other deeply as he sang. They might have had sex on the table had the song not ended before they could get to undressing each other. They were lucky that most people were more focused on Sasuke, who had been slowly gaining status in the public eye. When Sasuke was finished he noticed a blushing Kiriomi staring at him with rage.

"I'm sorry I didn't know any other love songs I could sing," said Sasuke. "I'll make it up to you right now."

He walked back up to the microphone and played Foxy Lady by Jimmy Hendrix. It made Kiriomi blush some more, but she felt glad knowing that Sasuke was willing to shatter that hardened image of himself for her.

They left the restaurant and decided to take a quick walk before Sasuke took her back home. They were stalling for time because neither of them wanted to depart from the other. Sasuke started climbing up a tree and asked Kiriomi to follow.

"I can't climb up there in this dress," said Kiriomi.

"Here then I'll push you up," said Sasuke.

"But my dress," said Kriomi. She knew that if he pushed her up he might get a look at her panties and she had always been shy about someone, anyone seeing them.

"Your dress will be fine," said Sasuke, who went ahead and lifted her up. As he did that, the wind blew right at the moment when he had her lifted over his head staring up to see if she had reached a branch or not. The wind had blown her dress to give Sasuke a clear view of her black panties, a view he had tried to avoid, but wasn't quick enough. As soon as Kiriomi was on the tree trunk she turned to help Sasuke up. She found him trying to stifle a nosebleed with a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Oh so you're a pervert aren't you," asked Kiriomi teasingly.

"No it's just the affect you have on me," said Sasuke. "Nice panties though."

The two sat in the trunk looking at the stars while they argued over which constellation was which and later fell asleep.

Morning came and the two found themselves in a panic.

"Holy shit is that the time," asked Sasuke looking at his watch.

"Onii-chan's going to kill me for sure," said Kiriomi. The two ran back to Kiriomi's house hoping to think of some way to escape the wrath of Nobunaga.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fright Night

"Come on," said Naruto with a grin. "You know you want to."

"No I don't," said Sasuke. "I think me and Kiriomi could have a better time someplace else."

"Does that mean you're afraid," asked Naruto in taunting voice. "Kiriomi, does he sleep with night lights?"

"I haven't been in Sasuke-kun's house," said Kiriomi. "My brother would probably never allow it."

"He seemed to be good natured on our first date when we came home in the morning," said Sasuke.

**FLASH BACK**

"I'm really sorry sir," said Sasuke nervously. From the way Nobunaga drank his morning coffee, you'd think he wasn't angry, but after being around Kakashi who could smile as he said death threats, one tended to doubt smiles.

"It's not just his fault," said Kiriomi. "I also wanted to be in that tree."

"But I'm the one who lead her into that tree," said Sasuke. "And I'm the one who held her up when the wind blew her skirt."

"And this has what to do with her being home at seven…in the morning," said Nobunaga in a calm voice. He was getting a laugh at the two trying to explain why they hadn't come in before morning.

"Well the wind blew her skirt …and I caught a glimpse …of her black …panties," said Sasuke having trouble getting the whole thing out. He then wondered why he had said that in the first place.

"Oh so that's when you got in the mood," asked Nobunaga. "And then you started kissing her deeply and it went on into something else?"

"No nothing happened," said Kiriomi embarrassed at what her older brother was saying. She then turned to Sasuke. "You were looking up my skirt?"

"I was looking to see if you had grabbed a branch yet and it just happened," said Sasuke. "I didn't do it on purpose, but they were lovely panties if that's any consolidation."

Nobunaga had to suppress the urge to laugh at the nervous Uchiha. "It's not like it's the most embarrassing pair of panties you have," said Nobunaga. "Besides you usually wear kiddy panties with bears or kunai on them."

"You're enjoying this too much, onii-san," said Kiriomi. (Minor author's note, I realize I said onii-chan instead of onii-san in the last chapter. Don't think she's incestuous.) "And don't go telling people what kinds of panties I'm wearing."

"The people at the counter know who I'm getting the panties for when I buy them," said Nobunaga.

"Well then I'll just have to buy them," said Kiriomi.

"Well it's about damn time," said Nobunaga. "You don't know how embarrassing it is to have to buy your little sister's underwear especially since she started talking about wearing lingerie. You know how many stares I get? You know how many people I have to beat up for the comments they say about you?"

"Ahem," said Sasuke reminding them that he was still in the room.

"Oh yes," said Nobunaga figuring he had to take his laughs fast before they passed him by. "Just what exactly did you two do last night?"

"We just sat in a tree looking at stars when we fell asleep," said Sasuke. "Please believe me when I say that's all we did."

"Don't worry," said Nobunaga unable to control his laughter. "Look, I've never been the best at abstinence. In fact, if it wasn't for me being a great practitioner of safe sex then I might have solved Konoha's lack of ninja problem when it still had it."

"I don't want to hear that," said Kiriomi, who was grossed out by the thought of her brother getting it on with another woman.

"What I'm saying is that both of you are nineteen and adult enough to make your own decisions. I'm not your father, Kiriomi, I'm your brother, and there is nothing I could do to stop you from doing anything you wanted so long as you are willing to face your consequences head on, which I know you will. That being said, you know you don't have a curfew right Kiriomi."

**FLASBACK ENDS.**

"I think that if we asked him he might let you live with me," said Sasuke.

"Wow, I wish Neiji was a lot more like that,' said Naruto. "I had to go by a strict curfew when I was dating Hinata a while back, but now that she moved in with me at my father's compound, we can do whatever we want."

"You know it does sound interesting," said Kiriomi relishing the idea to make Sasuke go to a place that she knew gave him the chills. "Maybe we should go."

"Are you sure you won't be scared," said Sasuke trying to get out of it. What he really meant was that he was scared and he didn't want the others to find out.

"No you don't have to worry about me," said Kiriomi. "You're not scared are you?"

"No," said Sasuke reflexively. She was making him confess that he was unnerved by the place. It was something about the air around the place it just gave out an aura."

"Okay then we'll meet up at about eight o' clock tonight," said Naruto.

"Don't tell me you're still mad that we're going," said Kiriomi.

"I trusted with the knowledge of the one place I feared in this village," said Sasuke. "Now you've used it against me so I have to wonder what else you'll use against me."

"Come on I'll make it up to you," said Kiriomi. "Anything you want and I'll do it, just please give me another chance."

"Okay, wear those bear panties your brother talked about, the one with the panda on the butt."

"Why would you want me to wear those," said Kiriomi curious of her boyfriend's habits.

"I'd like to see how the look on you," said Sasuke with a smirk. "You said you'd do anything for me to trust you and I trust people with bear panties."

"Alright I'll go change," said Kiriomi.

"And you have to let me see so don't come out with a skirt or pants on," said Sasuke.

"That wasn't part of the deal sukebe(pervert)," said Kiriomi.

"What else did you expect," said Sasuke. "I said I wanted to see you bear panties so how could I know if you're wearing them without seeing the evidence."

"Fine," said Kiriomi with a sigh. She went into her closet to change, not knowing the joke Sasuke had planned for her.

Sasuke propped a camera to take a picture from the side and placed one on the opposite side. He then had a camera in hand to take a picture of her as soon as she came out. It would be a bargaining chip for getting him out of having to go to the haunted house and he'd get to see her in bear panties whenever he wanted to. _My god her body is turning me into a pervert._ He heard the door open and Kiriomi stepped out in her bear panties blushing slightly. Sasuke took the picture before she noticed the camera in his hand and she turned to obstruct his view, but it only put her butt in perfect view of the camera to her left.

"What the hell are you doing," asked Kiriomi.

"Making sure that you get too scared to go meet up at the haunted house," said Sasuke.

"To bad," said Kiriomi with a smile on her face. "I told Naruto about a good joke to play on you and he said how you might try to guilt me to do something like put on bear panties and parade around for you. Thanks to his foresight, he was able to know to remove all the film in your disposable cameras."

"Damn it," said Sasuke angry that the dobe had ruined his plans.

"Aw cheer up," said Kiriomi looking into his eyes. "I have a lovely cancelation prize for you."

She kissed his lips and the two tangled their tongues together in a knot of love as they held each other close. They tripped and Kiriomi fell on top of Sasuke, who was immediately aroused by the feel of her, so close while she was wearing so little. He didn't want to boil things down to lust, but he could feel himself going down that road. Kriomi noticed arousel and blushed slightly as she wondered if she should just ignore it and go with the flow. Just before she could make her mind the door opened and Nobunaga walked in.

"I heard a bump is everything all right," asked Nobunaga as he walked in. He saw Kiriomi on top of Sasuke in her favorite panda panties as their lips were locked tightly together. "Sorry to disturb you."

"It's not what you think," said Kiriomi. "We were just kissing and we fell over."

"And you're in your favorite panda panties why," asked Nobunaga.

"I tried tricking her into putting them on so I could take a picture of her with them on," said Sasuke.

"Why would you want a picture," asked Nobunaga, his eyes were focused on Sasuke making him feel danger looming over his head. Nobunaga had that affect on people.

"It was just a joke," said Sasuke. "We didn't do anything yet nor were we planning to."

"Fine whatever just don't bust through the ceiling," said Nobunaga laughing as he walked out.

Sasuke and Kiriomi looked at each other.

"I think we should get ready for meeting up with Naruto and Hinata," said Kiriomi. Sasuke nodded. He then noticed something in Kiriomi's mirror. It might have been a face or something, but something had been behind her for two minutes. He passed it off as something of paranoia derived from his fear of the house.

"Well it's about damn time you showed up," said Naruto. "I thought that Sasuke might have succeeded in getting a picture of you in those panda panties that your brother talked about."

"Is he telling everyone about my panties," asked Kiriomi annoyed at how freely her oni-san let out personal facts about her.

"No he just told Anko, who told Keiji, who told me," said Naruto.

"Who told the whole village," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"No just Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Neiji, Tsunade, Kakashi, Gaara, Sakura, Chouji, Ino, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Hana, Tenten, and Kurenai," said Naruto. "I didn't tell Jiraiya knowing how big a pervert he is."

"YOU WHAT," asked the two at the same time.

"Oh, I'm just kidding. The looks on your faces were just priceless."

The two cracked their knuckles and started to attack Naruto who just moved out the way while taunting them on. Hinata, not wanting things to get out of hand, stepped in to stop the fight.

"Please, let's all just go inside before we cause any damage to private property," said Hinata, who got angry when she was ignored. "ALL OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW."

Everyone stopped out of pure shock from witnessing one of the rare moments when Hinata got angry. She had become tougher since she and Naruto started going out. When she did get angry everyone got scared and cooperated from fear of consequences.

"Okay let's go inside now," said Hinata with a smile on her face. You would have never guessed that she just scared the shit out of three tough junin.

Naruto gave each one of them a disposable camera. Sasuke glared at Naruto remembering that it was Naruto who had taken out all the film in his disposable camera.

"You know I could have used one of these things a few hours ago," said Sasuke making it apparent that he was angry at Naruto for ruining his joke.

"Sukebes never prosper," said Naruto grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Besides, I hear you can catch images of ghosts on cameras."

"So you're using the information you got from playing Fatal Frame to put to use in the real world,"

"Sasuke-kun, please don't be negative," said Kiriomi. She then noticed Naruto taking a picture of her Sasuke. "What are you doing?"

"Ghosts might be wrapped around you two," said Naruto. "They like to latch on to living things and suck them dry of their life essence."

"You'd have to wait for those pictures to develop," said Sasuke. "By then the person could be dead already."

"Please don't say things like that," begged Kiriomi. She felt cold and she couldn't help but feel terrified by the thought of some ghost sucking her dry.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from any ghost," said Sasuke.

"Anyways, this is a digital camera so I can see the image without having to develop it," said Naruto. He took a look at the picture and his expression turned to horror.

"What is it dobe," asked Sasuke. He walked to look at what Naruto was looking at, partly because he was afraid that it might be a ghost attached to him.

He looked at the image in disbelief. There was a hand resting on Kiriomi's shoulder. It was pale and looked lifeless, not like his hand, but a ghost's.

"Kiriomi I think we have a problem," said Sasuke. He looked up and stared at her shoulder in horror as he pointed at the hand that was now plainly resting on her shoulder.

"What is it Sasuke," asked Kiriomi in terror. She looked down at her shoulder and screamed as see saw the disembodied hand on her shoulder.

Everyone besides Kiriomi was knocked back by some invisible force. Then more of the hand started to materialize and then an arm started to form. Everyone stood in disbelief and shock as the ghost started to form with its arms around Kiriomi.

"Oh my god it's the bitch from the Ring or the Grudge or some Japanese horror movie," said Naruto. He was picked up and thrown further down the room.

"Let her go," shouted Sasuke. He ran towards the ghost, but was held back by some unseen barrier. The more he tried to move towards Kiriomi, the harder it pushed him away from Kiriomi. Finally the pressure became too much for the young Uchiha and he was knocked back. The sprirt pulled Kriomi into the ceiling and disappeared. Sasuke saw Kiriomi struggle, tears in her eyes, and then he passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fright Night Part two

Nauto woke Hinata up first hen Sasuke. It had been five minutes since Kiriomi was taken by the ghostly apparition. Sasuke looked defeated and weak from having failed to protect someone who was precious to him. Naruto knew that look since he had the same look when he woke up after failing to bring Sasuke back. He hated to see his friend look that way.

"Don't worry," said Naruto. "We'll get her back we just need to get help from someone who knows this stuff."

"Aren't you suppose to be the paranormal expert," asked Sasuke. "You suck at you know?"

"Hey calm down," said Naruto. "I never said I was an expert on these things."

"Well then why the hell did you drag us here? It's your fault this happened. If you hadn't brought us here, Kiriomi and I could be having a nice evening instead of having the life sucked out of her by some Shamara wannabe bitch."

"I think you idiots would want to try asking someone dead before you going killing yourselves," said a voice. The two men turned to see Zabuza standing there smiling at them. He had been resurrected by Keiji during one of his fights. The two had met before and became friends. Two years ago, Keiji helped Zabuza overthrow the Mizukage and take power in the Hidden Mist Village.

"What do you want zombie," said Naruto. "Shouldn't you be over seeing matters for your village?"

"I was coming to discuss the next chunin exams with Tsunade-dono when I noticed you two entering this place," said Zabuza. "I figured I'd sneak in and scare the shit out of you two, but it seems like someone beat me to the punch and made off with Sasuke's girlfriend."

"You're dead, do you know how to put a spirit to sleep," asked Sasuke. He got down on his knees to plead for help. "Please tell me how to do it."

"Well first you have to find what's keeping this spirit here," said Zabuza. "What do you know about the dead woman?"

"She was killed by her fiancé who believed that she had cheated on him during their wedding day," said Naruto. "They say he took the ring and so now she wonders the house looking for it night after night."

"The husband was probably the one having an affair," said Zabuza. "Bastard must have given the ring to the woman he ran off with."

"Actually the husband complained he couldn't find the ring and that his fiance's death was an accident," said Naruto. "I think he left it here and we should look for it."

"But it could be anywhere," said Sasuke.

"Well unless you've got any other ideas then we'll go with mine," said Naruto.

"We could try to use chants and prayers," suggested Sasuke.

"Problem though," said Zabuza. "None of us know any chants or prayers that would work. How the hell are we supposed to use them if we don't know them?"

"Now where would I hide a ring if I were a husband," Naruto asked himself.

They had been searching everywhere for the ring and were despairing of ever finding it. Sasuke wasn't going to give up on finding the ring. Not now, he just had to save his reason for being happy.

"Well I checked the sock drawer," said Naruto carrying a bag full of magazines and tapes. "I found these and thought that I could make a fortune selling them to ero-senin."

"We're not here to play around," snapped Sasuke. "Or did you forget whose fault this was?"

"Sasuke I hate to burst your bouble, but Kiriomi asked to suggest going here," saqid Naruto now fed up with Sasuke's attitude. "She had heard about your fear of this place and wanted to help you conquer it."

"Kiriomi asked that," asked Sasuke. He looked up a Naruto with genuine shame. "I'm sorry for how I acted Naruto, I was just so worried."

"I understand," said Naruto. "I'd be the same thing if Hinata-chan was to be kidnapped or harmed in anyway."

"Well now if you're done with boy time then can we please continue our search," said Zabuza.

"Goemon Zabuza-sama," said HInata.

"You didn't get them involved in a conversation so don't apologize," said Zabuza.

"Wait I just remembered something," said Naruto. "I heard that her favorite servant locked herself into a room after her mistresses' death. That room should be upstairs."

"When were you planning to share that bit of information with the class," said Sasuke.

"Beat him up after you save your girlfriend," said Zabuza.

The group rushed up the stairs noting how awful the creaking sound was. When they reached door to the room where the servant had locked herself up they noticed that it was boarded up. Zabuza didn't need his sword to open the door, all he needed was one good kick and the door flew back. The room smelled of rot and musk that made everyone, but Zabuza sick. He'd gotten use to that smell a long time ago. Looking around they found a bed that had a bulging shape from under the covers.

"Sasuke pull it back," ordered Zabuza.

"Why me," asked Sasuke.

"It's your girlfriend and you're job to uncover that body," said Zabuza.

"Fine, but I'm doing this for Kiriomi," said Sasuke as his hand moved towards the covers. He placed his hands on them and slowly pulled them off the object in the bed. They had found the maid, but she had left the land of the living some time before. All that was left was a skeleton that was in her clothes with something in her hand.

"Take the ring and let's go find that ghost bitch," said Zabuza. He felt Naruto's hands pat him on the shoulder.

"I think she's already here," said Naruto pointing at the apparition with long black hair tha covered her face.

"I have your ring," said Sasuke. "Give me back Kiriomi and I'll give you back your ring."

The ghost lifted its hands and Kiriomi appeared out of the shadows. The ghost set her down on the floor gently before holding out her hand. Sasuke walked forward nervously and placed the ring in the palm of her hand. The color seemed to turn to Kiriomi's face and she opened her eyes as she stared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun what happened," asked Kiriomi. "I remember seeing a hand on my shoulder and then everything went blank."

"You might not want to know," said Sasuke smiling. "Now let's get out of here."

"I can't wait to see the pictures," said Naruto.

"Send me one to," said Kiriomi.

"Zabuza," said Sasuke.

"Yeah," responded Zabuza.

"Thanks for your help," said Sasuke.

"If you ever mention it to anybody I'll do something rather dreadful," said Zabuza.

Yoshi was walking back home from the bar when he felt it. Some other worldly presence was following him, but there was no one behind him. He started running to get away from whatever was following him. He had finally reached home and found the bed room light on. He knew his fiancé was upstairs and he couldn't wait to get her to bed. As he opened the door he saw his wife in bed, but something wasn't right. He looked at her and noticed that her chest wasn't moving like it should if she were breathing. He looked closer and he saw a knife in her side. He screamed as he fell back o his ass and then he felt that presence again.

"I got my ring back," said a familiar voice. Yoshi turned around to look into the eyes of the women he had killed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Save Her!

Author's note: This is a lemon chapter, but you can tell when it's leading into the lemon and you might want to read the end or else you'll be lost reading the next chapter.

Sasuke was going to ask Nobunaga for the permission to let her stay with him since he felt it wouldn't matter much to Nobunaga. Nobunaga was okay with a lot of things always reminding them that they were adults and he couldn't come between them in anything they wanted to do. Kiriomi hadn't asked him because she believed that he wouldn't want her to leave him alone in that empty house. Sasuke also didn't want to leave Nobunaga alone after hearing that his girlfriend had left him saying that he had changed and was no longer the man she loved. Sasuke couldn't imagine the pain it caused him.

He found Nobunaga in his study, where he recently frequented. Sasuke let his steps be known to Nobunaga and saw him urn around to face him. Sasuke had never been in the study and had never seen the pictures kin the study, but now he saw the pictures were of Nobunaga and a friend. Sasuke was shocked to find that the friend was none other than Itachi.

"Me and your brother were good friends before he changed," said Nobunaga. "He would hang out with me and Marino, my ex-girlfriend. We would just talk about anything and everything. He'd often tell me how hard it was being the one to have to hold the burden of his clan on his shoulder."

"Is that why he killed them," asked Sasuke. "I never believed him when he said that he'd killed the entire Uchiha clan just to test his abilities."

"I always wondered if it was him," replied Nobunaga.

"But I saw him with my own eye holding the sword over mothers and fathers corpse," shouted Sasuke. "He even told me he killed them."

"No I'm not saying physically, I'm saying mentally," said Nobunaga. "Those eyes of his were different than when I saw them that day."

"It's another form of the sharingan," said Sasuke.

"If you're referring to the mangekyou, he never got it by killing his closest friend," said Nobunaga. "And he had it before Shissui died; he showed it to me once. It looked like Kakashi's, but it changed. I guess it's because I found out that he and Marino had slept together and I confronted him. We had a fight and I tried to kill him, but I failed and hurt him deeply. I often wonder if I was the cause of his change."

"What are you getting to," asked Sasuke.

"Another thing that makes me wonder is the date he left," said Nobunaga. "It's the same date that my father died on."

"Are you saying that my brother might have killed your father," asked Sasuke.

"I'm not sure," said Nobunaga. "I think the Mangekyou killed my father. I was the one who found his body in the morning. He'd bleed to death from wounds on his torso. Sword wounds, much like the ones on your mother and father. I don't think anyone put the two together since they didn't see a connection between the two murders."

"So it seems with both have a grievance with Itachi," said Sasuke.

"Yes it does," replied Nobunaga. "Now what did you come here to ask?"

"I wanted to ask permission to let Kiriomi stay with me," said Sasuke. "I know it might not seem right having an unmarried man and an unmarried woman share the same bed together, but I beg your permission to stay by her side at night."

"As I have always said, which I'm getting damn **tired** of saying; you two are adults and can make your own choices. I will stop Kiriomi, I'll actually encourage her to strengthen her relationship with the man she loves."

They heard the door open and in stepped Kiriomi with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," said Kiriomi. "Thank you, onii-san."

She rushed over and hugged him as Nobunaga stroked her hair.

"You're a woman now and you need to start living with the one you love before you marry him," said Nobunaga. "You can pack some clothes and head over there tonight while I pack your things."

"Are you trying to kick me out of the house," asked Kiriomi in mock anger.

"Not kicking you out, I'd say just a push."

"I'll be back tomorrow for my things onii-san," said Kriomi.

"Okay now get out of here," said Nobunaga playfully. "I need to finish my book and I don't need some dumb girl running around disturbing me."

"Who you calling dumb," said Kiriomi.

Sasuke and Kriomi had just come back from the movies and they were blushing as theyw ere about to share a bed together. They stood before it, imagining what would happen when they both laid down on it. Sasuke looked at Kiriomi and she nodded to him. He held her hand as he led her down to the bed and into a kiss. They started removing each other's clothes until they were in their underwear.

"Are you sure you want to do this," asked Sasuke.

"Yes," she replied. "If it's with you I don't have any fear, but please be gentle."

"Don't worry," said Sasuke as he kissed her neck. "I would never hurt you."

He removed the rest of her clothes and his own and then began to kiss her down. She rubbed her hands all along his back and muscular chest as he began to move down her neck and onto her breasts. She moaned with pleasure, which was music to Sasuke's ears because he wanted to please her first. His hands moved all along her body as they got lower and lower. She gasped as he touched her inner core. They looked into each other's eyes and saw the love and tenderness in each other's eyes. He entered her slowly so as not to cause her any pain. It was useless, but it cut down the amount of pain in her body. He then moved out slowly and moved in slowly. She felt pain at first, but with each stroke she felt pleasure welling up inside her.

"Faster…please Sasuke-kun, go faster," she moaned and Sasuke complied. He would do anything for her.

They could feel themselves reach their climax and they each held each other tight as they let the pleasure over take them. (Hope it wasn't too graphic for you.)

Kiriomi walked to her house to find the gate open. It was strange for Nobunaga to keep the gate open unless he was drunk and he hadn't gotten drunk since Marino left him. Kiriomi was worried that he might have felt lonely and rushed to knock at the door. The door opened to reveal a tall amn with black hair and eyes like Sasuke's. She looked into the eyes of the man who was undoubtedly Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke rushed to Kiriomi's house, worried that something terrible had happened. He reached the gate to see Nobunaga coming out. Sasuke was relieved, figuring that Nobunaga had been drunk and Kiriomi was staying over to help him, but there was something wrong about the whole thing. Sasuke took a better look at Nobunaga and saw the puddle of blood at Nobunaga's feet.

"Nobunaga-san," cried Sasuke. "What happened?"

"Nothing your brother just came to visit," said Nobunaga laughing before he collapsed on the ground. Sasuke rushed to hold his head up and was granted a view of all his wounds. He had slash marks on his torso and there were deep cuts on his arms.

"Don't worry I'll get you to a hospital," said Sasuke.

"No," said Nobunaga, determined to tell Sasuke his last words. "I was right about those eyes. He told me that all his blood lust is derived from those cursed eyes of his. Now those eyes have Kiriomi. He told me to tell you to meet him in the Forest of Death with her. I know I'm doing what he wants, but please you must save my sister. Please, SAVE KIRIOMI!"

Nobunaga passed out from blood loss and Sasuke didn't know what to do. Every moment he stalled could be another moment of torture for her, but he couldn't just leave Nobunaga to die. It was then that he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Sakura and Gaara.

"You go on," she said. "I can take care of this."

"I'll come with you," said Gaara.

"Thanks," said Sasuke. Inside his mind he made a promise to the moon and stars. _Tonight is the night you die brother. _

_Authors note: Please review the story to give me your opinions_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kick his ass Seabass

Kriomi was trapped in a nightmare world that was painted with strange colors on a red background. She saw horrifying images of Sasuke being burned, beaten cut up, and then she saw the image of Sasuke leaving her.

"You see how much of a toy you are to him," said a voice. It belonged to the older Uchiha, the murdered, Itachi. "He will leave you when you bore him for he will not rest until I'm dead and that will never. He never found satisfaction with any other, why would you get the delusion in your head that you were any different. You're just a replacement until he can get Sakura back."

"Shut up you sociopathic freak," shouted Kiriomi. "You don't know Sasuke like I do. Sure he has some flaws of judgment some time and he did over obsess about killing you, but he is not weak. Inside of him, there is still a person who will protect his friends and loved ones with his life. I will always be there by his side to help him."

"Are you sure about that," said Itachi as he put his hand on her cheek. She slapped it away and then slapped him in the eye. "Well looks like you don't want to break easily. I never thought I'd have to use this, but I think this is necessary."

She was then encircled by four Itachis carrying swords. She looked into each one of their eyes and saw only blank stares.

Sasuke ran through the forest looking for Kiriomi while Gaara looked out for any scents that he could pick up. The Forbidden Forest was a vast area to cover and time was a thing that wasn't on their side. Sasuke rushed from branch to branch, hoping he wasn't too late to save her.

Kiriomi was worried what he might do with the swords, but then she saw something in his eyes. She saw something that was like hunger and sadism mixed together. She then noticed that each sword was in a cutting stance instead of a thrusting position which made her wonder what he was going to do to her. He licked his lips as his eye began to move his sword towards her, slowly at first, but then he moved fast as lightning. He'd cut through her shirt and bra and she looked in horror as the other Itachis followed suit until there were only shreds of her shirt left.

"Stop you pervert," shouted Kiriomi.

"Still defiant, ay," asked Itachi mockingly. He held her chin up and then slapped her brutally across the face. He then put a kunai up to her neck and pressed it slightly so that it drew a trickle of blood. "Oh you're going to look so beautiful with blood on you, you blood. Now let me hear you scream you stupid bitch."

"Go fuck yourself pussy," said Kiriomi. She had heard Nobunaga say thatsame thing to half the people he beat up in bar fights when he was trying to blow off steam. It was a habit that she made him get rid of. "You tie a woman up and then try to act all tough, which's the bigger bitch here, you or me?"

Itachi punched her in the stomach. "You talk tough now, but in a few minutes your going to begging me to continue," said Itachi, but this wasn't Itachi. Kiriomi had heard about Itachi and remembered Itachi visiting her brother. He would never act like this and had never acted like this, until he got that freaky eye.

"What did you do to my brother," asked Kiriomi. "What did you do to Nobunaga-san?"

"He and I had a disagreement, but since he was a friend I couldn't bring myself to kill him," said Itachi. "I guess there must still be some resistance in his soul, but it's still not enough o beat me. I think I left your brother to die and judging by the wounds I think he should be dead right now if he hasn't gotten medical attention, but even if he did, I was to deliberate in my cuts. Nothing can save him now unless Lady Tsunade was there to heal five minutes after I left with you."

"Sasuke is going to kick your ass," said Kiriomi.

"Now there is that tireless mantra," said Itachi. "The part where the damsel in distress says that her lover boy will come and save her from the villain and he magically appears there to stop me. Please, this is the real world and you've failed to take into account that this forest is very fast and that I've had some time to take you this far. He'll be too late and I'd love to see how he likes you after I've marked you. Ah, the ultimate test of true love."

He grabbed her pants and ripped them right off leaving her clad in only her panties and sandals. She was now on the edge of fainting from terror. She didn't know what scared her more, the fact that she was now before a dangerous man in only her panties or the look in his left eye. Right when started to move towards her, a kunai came flying through the air. Itachi deflected this easily and looked at the person who through the kunai.

"Just how did you get here little brother," asked Itachi.

"You failed to take into account my ability to sense blood," said Gaara. "I think that this is your fight Sasuke."

"Thanks," said Sasuke as he jumped from a tree to face Itachi.

"Well, well, would you look at this," said Itachi. "This a rematch and a reunion all wrapped in one. Isn't fate just fucked up?"

Itachi disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke. He aimed the sword for his neck, but Sasuke had gotten a lot faster since the last time they fought. He moved forward and slashed at Itachi with his version of Kusanagi, the sword that Orochimaru used. Itachi leapt back and took a sword fighting stance. He was waiting for the first move to be made, but he wasn't going to wait forever.

Sasuke then put his hands together to quickly do the hand signs and used a fireball jutsu to force Itachi to move to either side. Sasuke then threw a kunai at Itachi as he moved out of the way of the firball. Itachi caught the kunai with two fingers and threw it back before the explosive note tied to the kunai could explode. It blew up right in between the two and they both lunged for each other with murderous intent.

"Impudent little brother, tonight will be the night I finally end your pathetic life," snarled Itachi.

"You may have beaten me in the past, but this time I'm stronger," said Sasuke.

"You're still weak," said Itachi. "You've let your hate subside. You'll never beat me with love, only hate."

"No I won't beat you with hate," said Sasuke. "I'll beat you with drive and clarity of vision. You've always had me on a string like a puppet. I didn't know anything about myself or about how to get stronger. I only listened to your words and made them my life. I don't need that shit anymore; you can take it all back because the only thing I want is her. The only thing I want back is my lover, who is the happiness that you tried to deny me."

With those words Sasuke drove his knee into Itachi and then followed it up with a punch to the face. Itachi stumbled back a bit, but whipped himself forward to catch Sasuke with a right hook. He then grabbed Sasuke and tossed him into a tree. Sasuke rebounded off the tree and used the momentum to knock Itachi off his feet. When the two brothers regained their feet they went immediately for each other using their sharingans heavily. Metal collided with metal as the battle for survival took to the tree tops. Sasuke tried to use the phoenix flower jutsu, but Itachi used it first forcing Sasuke to change his position in midair. This distraction gave Itachi enough time to knock Sasuke down to the earth below. Itachi jumped down over Sasuke, holding his sword up to deliver the final blow.

Kiriomi, who was freed by Gaara, couldn't stand watching it anymore and threw the first weapon she could get her hands on, a shuriken. Itachi was about to bring the sword down when the shuriken hit it's mark, Itachi's left eye. Itachi screamed in pain as he clutched his left eye giving Sasuke an opening to kick the ground from beneath his brother's feet. Sasuke looked into Itachi's right eye and saw how different it was compared to the one he had seen before. It looked like Kakashi's mangekyou. Sasuke heard Itachi utter a word that was unmistakable, "brother."

Itachi passed out from shock and Sasuke felt relieved that he had gotten two things back, his brother and most importantly of all, the woman he loved. Satisfied he collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

"Let's get them to the hospital," said Kiriomi. "I also want to check on my brother."

"Let's hope Sakura got him to the hospital in time," said Gaara. He carried the two men in his sand as they made their way back to Konoha.


End file.
